


with every sigh (i become more mad about you)

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches over on his nightstand for the bottle of water sitting there. His heart stops when he sees the diamond ring lying next to it. The exact same engagement ring that he helped pick out with his uncle. Fuck. </p><p>Fucking fuckety fuck. </p><p>
  <em>I slept with my future aunt.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	with every sigh (i become more mad about you)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: _He wakes her up with long, lazy cunnilingus. +100 if they’re married to other people_

Robb stretches luxuriously, his eyes squeezed shut to block out the sunlight. He yawns behind his hand and works out the kinks in his neck. His head throbs dully and he knows right away that he must have had too much to drink last night. It could be worse. He could have not even made it to his bed.

He leans on his elbows and looks around, taking in the messy state of his room. A few used condoms litter the ground, another relief to him: he could have not even used protection. The door is locked, thank God, otherwise Jon would barge in and scold him for the pigpen. Theon, on the other hand, would congratulate him for spending the night with a girl. His flatmates are polar opposites, but right now, he doesn’t want to see either of them.

His clothes are left by the door, mixed with those of last night’s lover. Robb cranes his neck to look at the sleeping girl next to him. She’s curled up into a ball, her back facing him, wrapped in the sheets. She reminds a groggy, half-asleep Robb of a burrito. Her long brown hair is splayed out over the pillow, soft to the touch.

He reaches over on his nightstand for the bottle of water sitting there. His heart stops when he sees the diamond ring lying next to it. The exact same engagement ring that he helped pick out with his uncle. Fuck.

Fucking fuckety fuck.

_I slept with my future aunt._

Panic settles into the pit of his stomach and he tries to piece together the events of the previous night. Theon had thrown a party and invited pretty much everybody on Jon and Robb’s contact lists. Uncle Edmure is out of town for the weekend and Roslin just moved into town. She shares a townhouse with Edmure, down the street from Robb’s flat. She must have come to get acquainted with her neighbors. Robb remembers something about her returning his sweater from when he’d visited them last. _Thanks for the sweater, now why don’t I fuck you all night as a payment even though you’re engaged to my uncle?_

Roslin shifts and mumbles something in her sleep, rolling onto her back. The blankets ride down to her chest, showing off her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. His cock twitches and he crosses his legs to relieve the ache. Theon’s words about Roslin being a MILF rush back to him. It’s silly, really, considering she’s only a year older than him and Theon. She said that she always wanted a big family…it won’t be long until Theon’s statement becomes true.

Her skin looks like porcelain, almost translucent in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Her lips are parted, a faint whistling sound emitting from them whenever she takes a breath. Her face is completely smooth, none of the creases of worry she always has whenever someone brings up work or the wedding.

He’d rather her being woken up by him instead of his noisy alarm clock. “Roslin,” he whispers, leaning on his elbow to look down on her. “Roslin, honey, wake up.” She should leave before Jon or Theon wake up; he doesn’t want another embarrassing run in with them, as he’d often had with his ex-girlfriend, Jeyne.

His cock hardens further when he heard her murmur something along the lines of his name, a tiny smile on her full lips. He leans down and drops a kiss onto her neck, breathing in the scent of her. She always smells like strawberries and cream; Robb wonders if his recent craving for the dessert began when he first met her at Edmure’s dinner party a month ago.

Robb tugs down the blanket, revealing her small, firm breasts. They pebble instantly from the room’s cool air and he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Roslin moans under him, her fingers tangling in his hair. He grins against her breast. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“What a wakeup call,” she says dryly, breathlessly. She arches her back when he kisses her belly, his teeth nipping the bell of her abdomen. She tugs at his hair, her other hand fisted in the sheets.

She spreads her legs to accommodate him, moaning out when he noses at the curls there. He nuzzles her thighs, ignoring her pleading. He wants this to last as long as possible, before they have to part ways and pretend as if nothing happened. He might have to skip out on the next family dinner to prevent an awkward situation.

She cries out and clamps his face to her when he finally gives her cunt a lick, from back to front. Roslin is already wet, dripping onto the sheets. Her taste is sweet, delicate and so utterly Roslin Frey. Robb throws one of her legs over his shoulder, getting even deeper inside her, pushing his tongue up as far as he can go.

Her thighs clench around his ears when she comes, but he can still hear the beautiful high-pitched whimper he pulls from her throat. Her cheeks are flushed a bright red, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. He doesn’t stop licking and sucking at her, fully intent on spending the better part of the morning in bed with her.

He presses his thumb to her clit, teasing the sensitive nub. She covers her mouth with her hand to keep from waking both Jon and Theon in the other rooms. “You’re so pretty when you come,” Robb husks, resting against her thigh as his fingers work inside her. “Come for me again? My lovely girl.” She moans out his name, throwing her head back, her hair fanning out over the pillows.

He buries his face in her cunt once more, her wetness coating his chin. His jaw aches with a pleasant burn and his fingers are cramping where they are curled inside her under him. His cock is impossibly hard against the mattress, but he’ll take care of that later. All of this is worth it, if he is able to reduce Roslin to a trembling, panting, _gorgeous_ mess.

“Robb, Robb, _please_ ,” she practically sobs, pushing him away after her third orgasm. “It’s too much-” She cuts herself off with a loud mewl, bucking her hips upward. His tongue replaces his fingers, feeling her walls clench around him as she comes for a fourth time. He greedily laps up all her wetness, as if he’s a starving man.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Roslin mutters, stroking his hair. He laughs, goosebumps rising on her belly as his breath blows over it. “I should go. I’m supposed to have lunch with your mother.”

Robb cringes. “Please don’t speak of my mother while we’re anywhere _close_ to the bedroom.” She giggles at that, lightly smacking the top of his head. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave, either.” She sighs and rolls out of bed, reaching for her clothes. He admires the curves of her body as she gets dressed, his lip caught between his teeth. “I’ll see you soon, I guess?” Her voice snaps him back to reality and he slowly drags his eyes away. The dress from last night hugs her frame in all the right places, and despite it being rather conservative, Robb wants to rip it off and fuck her right then and there.

“Yeah, I’ll stop by around the shop or something.” She owns a small music store downtown, and Jon has been nagging him to go buy some CDs for awhile. Going with Jon might be a bad idea, now that he thinks about it. _You look for whatever CD you want, and I’ll fuck my future aunt in the storage room, yeah?_

She smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips. He tries to put his hands on her waist and deepen the kiss, but she pulls away before he can. “I’ll show myself out.” She nods to his current state of undress, making him blush.

“Bye, Roslin.”

She kisses him again. “Goodbye, Robb.”

He watches her retreating figure and falls back onto the bed when his bedroom door clicks shut. His cock still throbs between his legs, unattended. Robb looks over at the clock: seven-thirty. Plenty of time before Jon and Theon wake up, considering it’s a Saturday morning. And plenty of time for a long, cold shower as he tries to forget about Roslin.              


End file.
